1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for computer-supported speech recognition, a speech recognition system and a control device for controlling a technical system with a speech recognition system and a telecommunications device.
Within the framework of computer-supported speech recognition, a speech signal which is spoken in by a user is digitized within the framework of pre-processing and mapped onto what are referred to as feature vectors and stored for the speech recognition which is to be carried out.
The feature vectors have, depending on the application, a permanently predefined number of feature vector components which are usually ordered in the feature vector according to their significance within the framework of the speech recognition, usually ordered according to feature vector components with a decreasing information content (statistical variance become smaller).
However, in particular, in a speech recognition application in an embedded system, the computing power which is available and the storage space which is available are limited, for which reason in the currently known speech recognition applications there are frequently problems, in particular owing to a very high number of feature vector components.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
[1] describes a method for calculating distances between a feature vector and a plurality of comparison vectors. In this method, the discrimination capability is determined for each of the components of the feature vector. For those components of the feature vector whose discrimination capability is worse than a predefined threshold value, a first part distance from a group of components of the comparison vectors is determined. For those components of the feature vector whose discrimination capability is better than the predefined threshold value, second part distances from the corresponding components of the comparison vectors are determined. The distances between the feature vector and the plurality of comparison vectors is determined from the first part distance and the second part distances.